


Mi Cariño

by Jude81, Xlyre (Eanwen)



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eanwen/pseuds/Xlyre
Summary: Takes place two months after they confess how they feel for each other at the cafe. It no longer follows canon after that scene. Juliana is finally ready to be intimate with Valentina.Basically lots of sex but also lots of feels and fluff.





	Mi Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge, huge thank you to Xlyre who did the drawing for this fic. Yes, you read that right. Xlyre did the beautiful drawing, which hopefully is imbedded correctly in the story. I have a feeling it won't, so please make sure you check it out on tumblr. 
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr, and the drawing in on tumblr. Please make sure you see it and send Xlyre lots of love. It can be found under Bae-in-Maine. Tags: Mi Cariño.

__

_In case the imbed doesn't work: You can see it here:<https://www.tumblr.com/edit/182946684658>_

 

_I’m ready._

It took Valentina a moment to understand what Juliana meant, and when she finally realized, her mind immediately went blank, wiped cleaned; like a well-oiled machine suddenly seizing and shutting down in the blink of an eye. It was only a millisecond, but it felt like forever, as if time yawned open before her, filled with too many possibilities. And then her mind sputtered, and the spark was lit.

_Are you sure?_

Valentina squeezed the phone in her hand, knuckles white as she waited for the little dots on her screen to transform into words.

_Yes._

She could barely breathe, her fingers trembling slightly as she typed out one word.

_When?_

_Tonight._

The word appeared instantly, no hesitation.

Valentina smiled, her mind immediately racing, full of possibilities that made her blush. Tonight was good. Tonight was perfect. Tonight was…terrifying. She gripped her phone tighter, reminding herself to breathe. In and out. Repeat. She looked around at the other students headed to class. She wondered if anyone could tell that she was texting her girlfriend, and if they understood what the blush staining her cheeks meant.

Girlfriend.

The word still sent tiny shivers down her spine to settle in her belly.

Two months. Two months since that quiet confession at the café, when they both realized they didn’t have to hide or deny their feelings anymore, at least not to themselves or each other. And those two months had been filled with laughter, whispers in the car, midnight texts, hands sliding against each other, and mouths slotted together perfectly.

And they’d talked about _it._ Unsure of the right words to use, blushes staining their cheeks more often than not, their voices shy and trembling sometimes; but still no less eager to try. And sometimes, hands had slipped under shirts, lips had followed the slender lines of a throat, only for slim shoulders to tense and hands tremble.

Juliana hadn’t been ready, and Valentina understood that. Sex was new to Juliana in ways that it wasn’t to Valentina. Valentina spent long hours googling women loving women, homosexuality, lesbian, the list only kept growing. And she’d been both dismayed and intrigued that many off her google searches had turned up porn.

She sighed and looked around again before looking back down at her phone. She still had two classes that afternoon, and she knew Juliana would probably come over as soon as she was done selling lottery tickets in the park. She had a couple of hours at least.

She chewed on the corner of her lip, her eyes straying back to her phone, the screen saver now on. She smiled at the picture of her and Juliana, cheeks pressed together, arms around each other. Her eyes traced the soft lines of Juliana’s face. Decision made, she grinned and sent one last message before thrusting her phone in her pocket and turned away from the tall, brick building where her final two classes were for the day.

_Mi_ _Cariño._

She made one stop on the way home, the sales lady had been more than helpful, but Valentina knew it probably wouldn’t occur to the lady that what she’d purchased wasn’t for a boyfriend but for a girlfriend. And Valentina had been struck with the sudden urge to tell the woman that the lingerie wasn’t for a man to enjoy but for two women, but she’d refrained, biting her tongue, stifling the desire to tell this woman and everyone else in her life how much she loved Juliana.

It had become harder and harder over the weeks to keep silent, but she’d quickly learned that leaving Eva in the dark was for the best. Her older sister had already expressed her distrust of Juliana, believing the younger woman was simply trying to extort money from Valentina. All of Valentina’s protests and explanations had fallen on deaf ears, and Eva had warned Valentina to end her friendship with Juliana, an order that Valentina blatantly disregarded.

Guille had been much more understanding, only happy that his sister was finally happy. Their father’s death had taken a toll on them both, and Guille credited Juliana with Valentina’s new happiness. He approved of Juliana, but he had moved out of their shared house, leaving Valentina to deal with Eva.

**********************

She stepped into her bedroom, dropping the small bag on her bed and sitting down at the foot of the bed. She rested her elbows on her knees, hands clasped, head down. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, trying to calm the nerves rollicking in her belly. She rubbed her forehead, before digging her phone out of her pocket. Juliana would be arriving in an hour or two.

She hopped up, looking around her room to make sure nothing out of place or messy in any way, but of course nothing was; the maid ensured that. She rubbed her palms down over her thighs, trying to get rid of the sudden clammy feeling. She blew out a breath in irritation. She’d done this before. Sex was not new to her, except…she’d never had sex with Juliana. She realized her nervousness had less to do with the fact that Juliana was a woman, and more to do with the fact that she was simply…Juliana. Sex with Lucho and her boyfriend before him had been nice, nice and nothing more, and usually less than nice. Sex had been more something she had to do as opposed to what she wanted to do.

But Juliana was different, and more importantly how she felt about Juliana was different. She loved Juliana, when she hadn’t loved Lucho. Juliana was her cariño. And that changed everything.

She blew out another breath, pushing her hair back behind her ears, before deciding to take a shower. She stepped under the hot water, letting it pound against her face and drip down her chest and belly. It didn’t take long to finish lathering and washing, but she took extra time shaving her legs, dragging the razor slowly and cleanly up her leg and over her knee, up her thigh. She hesitated at the juncture of her thighs. She’d always kept the hair between her legs neatly trimmed, shaving the edges to create a wide strip. She fiddled with her razor wondering if she should shave all of it. Women were completely shaved in the porn videos she’d watched. But those were porn, and she blushed at the thought before sighing and putting the razor back on the small ledge in the shower.

She stepped out of the shower, toweling off and padding back into her bedroom. She stared at the bag on her bed, biting her lip, arms crossed, slightly unsure. She rubbed her arms, hating the way her stomach fluttered.

“Oh my god! Just put it on!” She muttered to herself, huffing in irritation as she grabbed the bag and pulled out the lingerie. It wasn’t particularly risqué, a matching pantie and bra set made entirely out of delicate black lace. The lace was softer than she had thought it would be, and she pulled the panties up her legs, settling them in place. The thong fit well, and she hoped that Juliana would like it. She pulled a robe around her and sat back down checking her phone again, before standing and pacing, until she finally settled in the window seat. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm the pounding of her heart, and slowly her breath evened out.

***************************

It was the light tapping at her door that woke her, and she almost fell as she stumbled to her feet, robe wrapped around her legs. She practically threw herself at the door, yanking it open so hard that Juliana stumbled back in shock.

“Hi! I’m sorry! I…I sort of dozed off….I…” she laughed and shook her head, a rosy hue painting her cheekbones as she reached out and grabbed Juliana’s hand, gently tugging her into her bedroom.

Juliana smiled and let herself be pulled into the bedroom, her mind immediately flashing back to the last time Valentina had pulled her into her bedroom after Guille’s birthday party, eagerness dripping from every hectic motion. But this time was different. This time nothing was between them, and she smiled, pushing forward and into Valentina’s arms.

She’d intended to kiss Valentina, let her hands cup Valentina’s face, trace her cheekbones with her thumbs; but instead she wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist, pulling her tightly into her own body, her head finding its natural place on Valentina’s shoulder.

Valentina held her firmly, running her hands up and down her back. “Are you ok?”

When Juliana nodded but still didn’t raise her head, Valentina smiled and simply held her, widening her stance a little so she could bear more of Juliana’s weight. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You can say stop at any moment, and we will stop. No matter how far…” she hesitated, brow scrunched trying to find the right words, before deciding to go with what was the most simple. “No matter how far along we are.” It sounded weird to her own ears, but she was still trying to figure out the language between two women in love. It was different than with men, heavier, warmer. Filled with more longing, and she couldn’t always find the right words, the words that fit into her mouth and felt right when she released them.

Juliana pulled back, her hands coming up to cup Valentina’s face. “Sorry, I just wanted to hug you.” She shrugged a little, a small blush staining her skin.

Valentina laughed and pressed her forehead to Juliana’s. “You never have to apologize for hugging me or wanting to hug me.” She brushed a lock of hair behind Juliana’s ear, “I am here for all of your hugging needs.” She pressed her lips to Juliana’s, sighing into the kiss, when Juliana opened her mouth fitting against her own perfectly. It was soft and warm, and she wanted to cover herself with it, drown in it. But she reluctantly pulled away, but her lips betrayed her, finding Juliana’s once again.

Valentina finally pulled back just enough to whisper against her mouth, “I’m here for _all_ of your needs.”

It felt bold, the words too large to hold, and they hung heavy between them, a declaration. She pressed her forehead against Juliana’s again, smiling when Juliana tilted her head up to kiss her.

“You know the same goes for you too, Val. This isn’t just about me.” Juliana pushed the hair off Valentina’s face, letting her fingers linger on her temples, before brushing them down her cheeks.

“I know. But I also know you’ve never done this before,” she stopped when Juliana blushed, and slid her hands around Juliana’s neck, smiling at the way her hair brushed against her knuckles. “There is nothing wrong with that, cariño. I just want to make sure you are entirely comfortable,” she chuckled and winked, “weeeell, maybe not too comfortable.”

Juliana laughed and nodded, the blush still gracing her skin. She looked down between them, the way their breasts and bellies were pressed against each other. She bit her lip, head down just enough that Val couldn’t see into her eyes.

“Baby?”

“Yes. Is that ok? Should I not call you that?”

Juliana shook her head, glad her hair was covering her cheeks, which she was sure were bright red now. “No, I like it. No one has ever called me that before.”

“Good. Because you are mine. Mi cariño. And I’m yours.”

“Mine,” murmured Juliana as pressed her face into the crook of Valentina’s neck. Over the last few months, it had quickly become her favorite place. It was warm and safe, and Valentina’s skin was slightly sweet against her mouth.

She reluctantly pulled away, stepped out of Valentina’s arms and walked around her to the window, slipping her black and gold jacket off and tossing it onto the window seat. It was Valentina’s favorite jacket on her, and she’d made sure to wear it, along with the blue shirt that Valentina had given a few weeks ago, just because. She played with the necklace around her neck, her fingers worrying the braided tuft of strings at the bottom of the necklace. Valentina had given it to her months ago, when they’d first met, and Juliana only ever took it off to shower, swim, or sleep.

“I watched some videos,” she blurted out, immediately wincing a little and biting her lips. “I mean, I wasn’t sure what is…uh…involved,” she finished lamely, wanting to roll her eyes at herself.

Valentina nodded and walked over to Juliana, stopping about a foot from her. She held out her hand, waiting until Juliana grasped it before gently pulling her to her. She walked backward and turned, until Juliana was standing against the bottom of the bed. She pushed gently, smiling when Juliana sat.

She cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her. “So did I. I did a _lot_ of googling,” she chuckled as she sat down next to Juliana, taking her hand in her own.

Juliana nodded, interlacing her fingers with Valentina’s. “Um…a lot of the videos were…”

“Porn.”

Juliana laughed and blushed a little. “I don’t think they are particularly realistic. She wrinkled her nose a little. “There was almost always a man involved too, and even though the women were..uh…” she waved her hand in the air, “…I think it was still more about the man.”

Valentina nodded, “Yes. And I really doubt most women wear high heels while completely naked,” she laughed. “I never did,” she shook her head.

Juliana nodded, saying nothing for a moment, while looking down at their hands. “You once said that sex didn’t matter to you?”

Valentina nodded quietly, “that was before, I realized that I could actually love someone. I’ve never loved any man except for the men in my family.” She shrugged, running her thumb along Juliana’s fingers. “I didn’t realize I could feel this way about anyone, and the fact that it is you…”

“Me?” It wasn’t so much a question of Valentina’s feelings for her, but more a prompt to continue.

“Yes. You. I’m not really sure what it means, if I’m gay or not, and I don’t think it matters right now. But I know I love you, and I want to share this with you. The thought of doing so,” she hesitated again, licking her lips a little. She squeezed Juliana’s hand, leaning in and brushing her lips against Juliana’s ear, “is exciting.”

Juliana shivered slightly, jerking her head a little. She turned and looked at Valentina, swallowing hard, but not dropping her gaze. “I’m glad it’s you. I never wanted to before, but now I do, and uh…” she looked down at their hands again, chuckling a little, “yeah…just really glad it is you, because I love you.”

Valentina smiled, reaching over and sliding her hand behind Juliana’s neck and tugging her softly towards her, “I’m glad it’s me to.” She pressed her lips to Juliana’s, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of their mouths moving against she other. It wasn’t long before, she felt Juliana’s tongue pressing against her lips, and she opened them enough to let her slip inside. She hummed against her mouth, turning her body more fully, so she could cup Juliana’s face with both hands.

She brushed her tongue against Juliana’s, smiling into the kiss at the way Juliana instinctively curled her tongue around her own, and she wanted more. She pressed a little harder into Juliana, drinking in every part of her, so lost in the kiss, it took her a moment to realize that Juliana’s hands were on the belt holding her robe together, and then suddenly her robe was open.

She shivered slightly at the sudden feel of the cooler air, and she could feel Juliana’s hands still. “It’s ok, keep going,” she encouraged, pressing lightly kisses against Juliana’s mouth, sucking on her lower lip.

Juliana could barely breath, convinced it was because Valentina had so lovingly plundered her mouth and robbed her of all the air from her lungs, and her head swam, her vision a little blurry when she opened her yes in an effort to see what was beneath the robe her hands were tugging on.

“Stand.” She meant to ask, but it came out more as a command, but it seemed to work considering Valentina hissed an affirmative under her breath.

She leaned back on her hands, her mind fuzzy, and she blinked almost blearily up at Valentina who was now standing sliding the robe the rest of the way off. She felt her lungs seize when Valentina tossed the robe away, and she could feel the burn along her neck and cheeks as she started at the small, lace bra and panty set that Valentina was wearing. It was simply but beautiful, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

“Do you like it? I bought it today, for you.” Valentina suddenly wished she had the robe, so she could twist her fingers in the belt, but instead she wrung her fingers together, trying to stop the nervous trembling. The air in the room was cold on her skin, making it prickle, but she was sure it had more to do with nerves than actual temperature.

“Wow…I…my god, you are so beautiful,” muttered Juliana, suddenly wondering how she would compare. Not that it was a competition, but she felt more gangly and awkward in Valentina’s presence sometimes.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” murmured Valentina as she leaned down, placing her hands on Juliana’s thighs, smiling at the way Juliana’s eyes immediately strayed to her cleavage. “Not nearly as beautiful as you, cariño.” She kissed her and stood up slowly turning around, “You haven’t seen all of it.”

She heard Juliana gasp behind her, and she smiled, the smile only growing bigger when she suddenly felt warm fingers trace down alongside the thin strip of fabric between her cheeks. “I thought you might like this.”

It took Juliana a moment to respond, too mesmerized by the pale, smooth flesh in front of her. She let her fingers dance over the skin lightly before pulling them back into her lap. “Yes…it’s…um…” she coughed a little, “yes…I like it.”

“Good.” Valentina turned back around, smirking a little at the heat in Juliana’s flushed skin. She leaned down again her hands finding the hem of Juliana’s shirt, “Can I?”

Juliana nodded and raised her arms, letting Valentina pull off the shirt and toss it on the window seat. She let her hands rest around Juliana’s waist before pushing lightly, jerking her chin towards the top of the bed.

Juliana nodded and quickly scooted back up on the bed, stopping only when Valentina’s hands grasped her feet. The other girl quickly undid her shoes tossing them to the floor with her socks, before climbing onto the bed after her.

Valentina sat on her knees, motioning Juliana to scoot towards her so she could wrap her arms around her waist. She kissed her, letting her lips trail along her jawline, her fingers mapping the soft muscles of her back that twitched under her touch.

“I love you, you are so beautiful.” Her fingers caught against the back of Juliana’s bra, and she plucked at it lightly, so Juliana would know what she wanted. She looked down at Juliana, lifting her eyebrows, and when Juliana nodded, she quickly unfastened it, glad she managed not to fumble it.

Juliana shivered and scooted closer to Valentina, the skin on her back feeling especially sensitive. She ran her hands up Valentina’s arms, enjoying the way the skin prickled against her palms, until she could wrap her arms around her shoulder. She pressed her lips against Valentina’s pulse, feeling it flutter against her tongue. She sucked lightly, her nerves growing slightly at the way Valentina groaned and pulled her closer. It was almost too much, overwhelming, skin against skin, and she wondered if she would survive the rest of it without passing out.

“You ok, cariño?”

Juliana nodded, not saying anything, but she cocked her head to the side, when she felt Valentina’s mouth against the tender skin there. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Valentina’s tongue pressing hard into the muscle of her neck, her teeth nipping lightly and then sucking gently. It was wet and hot, and it felt better than the few times she’d allowed a boy to do that much. It had always been sloppy and mess then, and she’d felt like she’d been slobbered on. But this, she could feel her muscles react under Valentina’s mouth, and grow heavy and warm, and she shuddered.

She imagined Valentina’s tongue in other places, and she felt the nerves in her belly shoot up into her chest, and she dug her fingers into Valentina’s shoulders. “I-um…”

Valentina stopped and pulled back so she could see Juliana’s face. “Are you ok? We can stop. We don’t have to…I mean…are you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Juliana shook her head. “It’s a bit overwhelming…” and she hurriedly continued when she saw Valentina frown in sudden worry, “it’s good. It feels good. I like it,” she assured her, rubbing little circles into Valentina’s shoulders with her fingers.

“It’s just um…I was w-wondering if we are going to…uh…” she was blushing again, stuttering a little, and she hated it. She growled under her breath and blew out a gust of air in irritation.

“It’s ok, baby. There’s no rush. Take your time.”

Juliana nodded and rested her forehead against Valentina’s shoulder for a moment before continuing. “Are we going to do that?”

“Uh…do what?” Valentina pushed a strand of hair away from Juliana’s face, concerned at the way Juliana wouldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Jules?”

“Are we going to do everything in the videos with our mouths?” She practically spit out the words, cursing herself for sounding like a child. She felt awkward and vulnerable, everything a little off kilter.

“Oh, you mean…oral sex? Go down on each other,” Valentina slipped two fingers under Juliana’s chin. “Cariño, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I would very much like to taste you, if that is ok with you?”

Juliana felt her face flame, and she nodded. “Yes. Uh…I want to do that with you. Um…to you?” She chuckled weakly, the laugh quickly dying when Valentina pressed her mouth to her own. She quickly forgot what she was worrying about and simply enjoyed the wet heat of Valentina’s mouth.

Valentina leaned forward, rising up on her hands and knees and gently pushed Juliana down, so her back was flat on the bed. “You can change your mind, just so you know. Nothing is set in stone, ok?”

When Juliana nodded, she laid down beside her, propping her head up in her hand. She placed her hand on Juliana’s belly, letting her fingers trace along the ribs. She took Juliana’s hand, intertwining their fingers so the back of Juliana’s hand fit perfectly into her palms. She dragged their fingers up between Juliana’s breasts, unable to tear her eyes away from Juliana’s breasts.

They were bigger than her own, a darker shade, capped with dark pink, almost rosy called nipples. She wanted to press her tongue against them but settled instead for dragging their hands over Juliana’s nipples. She grinned at the way Juliana stiffened and then sighed, her body melting back into the bed.

She released Juliana’s hand to cup her cheek, turning her face towards her own. She kissed the corner of her mouth, lightly stroking her cheek, letting her fingers trail down the soft skin of her neck, along her collarbone to finally rest at the top of her breast.

“Is this ok?”

When Juliana nodded, she kissed her again, pressing her tongue into her mouth, drowning in the taste of her. Her fingers lightly skimmed around Juliana’s breast, learning the shape and curve of it. Her fingers trailed across the soft nipple, slowly hardening under the soft swirls of her touch.

She shifted closer, “and this?” She pressed a kiss to Juliana’s breast, letting her tongue press briefly against the flesh.

“Yes,” muttered Juliana as she watched Juliana dip her head and trace the curve of her breast with her tongue. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath, until she felt the burning in her lungs, and she let it out in a whoosh, making Valentina look up, concern in her eyes.

“It’s ok…just a little uh…nerves,” she muttered, bringing her hand up to rest on Valentina’s head for a minute. “It feels good.”

“It does feel good,” murmured Valentina, dropping a kiss on the nipple, before sliding her tongue across it, her other hand playing with Juliana’s other breast, gently teasing the nipple out into the open. She closed her mouth around Juliana’s nipple, rolling it with her tongue, letting her teeth scrape gently across it. She pulled back, and it glistened in the light. It was harder now, just starting to plump up, and she dragged her tongue across it, humming while she closed her mouth around it, enjoying the feel of the nipple swelling in her mouth. She sucked lightly, flicking her tongue back and forth over the nipple, pleased when it hardened even more into a tight bud. She licked it, and played gently with it, occasionally dragging her teeth over the pebbled flesh. She was surprised at how sensitive Juliana’s breasts and nipples were. Her own breasts had never been particularly sensitive, and despite how much men had leered at them, when she actually had sex with Lucho, he’d been too hurried to bother to pay much attention to them, other than to grab and squeeze. Or perhaps it was just the wrong person had been touching her, and what her body had always craved, without realizing it, was Juliana.

She hummed around the nipple in her mouth, letting it go and blowing air across it, smiling at the way Juliana shuddered and bit her lip.

“Cold, cariño?” She blew across the tight bud again, smirking at the way Juliana simply nodded, mouth open slightly, apparently unable to speak her agreement. She leaned down and swirled her tongue across the nipple, blowing on it again, and she was rewarded by Juliana’s hand tightening in her hair, and the other hand scrabbling for purchase on her shoulder pulling Valentina tightly to her breast. Valentina switched her attention to the other nipple, playing with it, suckling for a brief moment.

But she could feel more than see the way Juliana rocked her hips lightly, and she smoothed her hand over the fabric of Juliana’s pants. She slipped her hand down between her thighs, smirking when Juliana opened them without any further encouragement. She cupped Juliana’s heat, pressing lightly against the jean fabric. She could just feel a hint of moisture seeping through the girl’s pants, and she let go of the Juliana’s nipple, placing a lingering kiss on the wet bud and looked up into dark, wide eyes. She smiled and leaned in, pressing her open mouth lightly against the corner of Juliana’s lips. “You’re wet,” she murmured.

She felt the Juliana’s cheeks heat up, and she pulled back to smile at her, but hesitated when she realized that Juliana wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. Instead, the younger girl nervously chewed on her lower lip, clearly embarrassed, eyes shifting away from Valentina’s. Valentina flicked her tongue out, smoothing over the lower lip the girl was worrying. She sucked it gently between her lips and pressed gently against her sex. She pulled back and shifted so she could rest her forehead against Juliana’s, “It’s perfect. You’re perfect, and it’s natural.”

She dropped kisses along Juliana’s nose and cheeks, finally drawing a relieved giggle from her. “I’m glad you’re wet. For me. Because of me.”

She kissed Juliana, letting her tongue press against her lips, until Juliana opened her mouth. Valentina groaned at the way Juliana tangled her tongue with her own, sucking on it briefly. Valentina could feel the wetness growing between her legs, and she squeezed her legs tightly for a moment trying to ignore how good it felt. She pulled away, balancing herself on one arm, hand brushing the hair out of Juliana’s face.

“It’s ok. It’s a good thing you’re wet, but we don’t have to. We can stop here if you want, cariño.”

“N-no. No, I want to. I’m just a little nervous.” Juliana blushed, dropping her eyes. She huffed a little in irritation. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous. I’m not usually this nervous about anything,” she muttered. She pressed her fingers against Valentina’s belly, smiling a little at the way Valentina shivered under her touch.

“It’s ok to be nervous. I’m nervous.” Val wrinkled her nose at Juliana and stuck out her tongue, hoping to illicit a laugh from Juliana.

Juliana rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. Sure you’re nervous,” but she laughed at the way Val wrinkled her nose, her chest warming at the sight of light brown eyes glinting with laughter looking down at her. She pressed her mouth hard against Valentina’s, relishing the way Valentina suddenly seemed to sink into her, letting her weight drop onto Juliana.

Valentina kissed Juliana softly, cupping her sex and squeezing lightly, then dragging her fingertips up and over her covered mound until her fingertips rested against the button of her jeans.

“Can I?”

Valentina felt the breathy yes against her neck, where Juliana had hidden her burning face. Valentina felt her chest swell and ache with love for this woman, and her eyes prickled with tears as her fingers quickly undid the button on the jeans, and she slowly drew them down Juliana’s hips.  

“Lift,” she whispered, and Juliana raised her hips slightly so she could continue to pull the pants down past her hips and thighs. She shifted and sat up, noticing that Juliana immediately threw an arm across her eyes. She stopped what she was doing and leaned forward on her knees, arms bracketing Juliana’s rib cage.

“Hey. Are you ok?”

Juliana nodded, blowing out a breath and dropped her arm. She laughed, the sound catching in her throat. “Sorry, just no one has ever seen me naked.” Juliana plucked at the bedspread with one hand, the other hand pressed tightly against her belly. “It is a little overwhelming.”

Valentina kissed her gently, murmuring against her lips. “Remember, we can stop at any time, cariño. But you should know…” she pulled back so she could look Juliana in the eyes. “You are beautiful, so very beautiful; and I love you. All of you.” She pressed a light kiss to Juliana’s lips, smiling at the way the other girl smiled. “I love every inch of you, your hair, your eyes, your shoulders, your belly, your toes.”

“My toes?” laughed Juliana, the hard tightness in her chest easing at Valentina’s words.

“Of course, your toes.” Valentina pressed her mouth against Juliana’s again, “every single millimeter of you. The entire sum of you,” she whispered.

Juliana felt the breath catch in her throat and tears burn her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered sliding her palms up Valentina’s slender arms and across her shoulders to intertwine them behind Valentina’s neck. She leveraged herself up and planted a hard kiss on Valentina’s lips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, her fingers finding the catch on Valentina’s bra.

Valentina smiled when Juliana let herself go, her body thumping lightly back on the mattress. She felt her bra fall away down her arms, and she chuckled at Juliana’s pleased look.

“Pretty proud of yourself, aren’t you?” She teased, tossing the bra aside and laughing when Juliana nodded and grinned at her.

“It was pretty smooth,” laughed Juliana, congratulating herself.

“I love it when you laugh. I think it is my favorite sound in the whole world,” whispered Valentina pressing herself down against Juliana for a moment, their breasts pushed together. It was warm and sent little tingles down her spine, and she reluctantly pulled away, sitting back on her heels, curling her fingers around the pants and pulling them down to Juliana’s knees. She couldn’t resist; she palmed Juliana’s thighs, squeezing lightly and then dragging her fingers down the smooth skin. “Beautiful.”

She shook herself out of her reverie and tugged the pants down a little harder, tossing them behind her, not caring where they landed. She gently maneuvered Juliana’s limbs so that she was kneeling between her legs.

She traced the curve of Juliana’s panties, pressing her palm firmly against her lower abdomen, letting Juliana feel the warmth of her hand. “Can I take these off too?” She held her breath, her hand hovering just over the waist band of her panties. She was half afraid Juliana would say no, and half afraid she would say yes. She licked her lips, praying her nerves wouldn’t betray her with her skin flushing.

“Yes.”

It was one word, soft, hanging in the air between them, and it was enough to cause Juliana’s shoulders to sag slightly in relief. “Ok,” she murmured, “ok.” She carefully pulled them down Juliana’s long legs, her mouth drying out even more, her heart pounding in her ears, the blood rushing so quickly, she almost felt light-headed. She took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. She set the panties aside, her hand trembling just enough to surprise her.

“Are you ok?”

Val jerked her shoulders in surprise, not expecting the question. She leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Juliana’s shoulders. She kissed her chin. “Yes. Sorry, just a little nervous too. I told you,” she laughed, a blush stealing across her cheeks.

“Ok. I believe you.” Juliana grinned, the smile stretching her face wide. “And I’m glad you’re a little nervous. I mean I know you told me you were, but you seemed like you know exactly what you are doing.”

Val stuck her tongue out a little, wrinkling her nose at Juliana, “Well…I did watch a lot of porn. So obviously I’m an expert,” she tossed her hair back and rolled her eyes, laugher dripping from each word.

Juliana laughed, relief making her almost giddy. As much as she was glad that Valentina had more experience than she did, even if it was with men and not women, it was also a relief that Valentina really was nervous also.

“Well, my little expert…” Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina’s neck, “why don’t you show me what makes you such an expert.”

Val chuckled and nodded her head, nuzzling her nose and face against the warmth of Juliana’s neck, whispering soft kisses against the other girl’s skin. She pushed her knees out from under her, so she was laying between Juliana’s legs, and it only took a small amount of pressure for Juliana to bend her legs and bring them up slightly, so Valentina could fit in the cradle of her thighs.

Juliana whimpered lightly as Valentina’s weight settled between her thighs, and the soft weight of Valentina’s panties pushed into her wet folds, causing a delicious friction. She pushed her hips up into Valentina and glared at Valentina when she didn’t push back against Juliana.

“Val,” she whined as she pushed again, her earlier embarrassment almost entirely forgotten. Valentina chuckled and finally ground down lightly, beaming when Juliana’s eyes glazed over slightly. She dropped little kisses along Juliana’s flushed neck, letting her tongue skate along the curve of her collarbone. She sucked the skin, letting her teeth scrape along it, worrying it lightly, for a long moment, until a small lilac blossom burst along Juliana’s collarbone. She wiggled lower, sucking and nipping at Juliana’s breasts, enjoying the feel of the girl squirming against her. She licked and nibbled her way down the soft belly, her hands running up and down the girl’s sides, her fingers tracing the lattice of her ribs.

She sat back on her knees again, and reached down, tugging Juliana’s legs up more, bending them at the knee and then pushing out lightly, opening Juliana up to her gaze. She felt her mouth drop open slightly, and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She was beautiful. She carefully ran one finger through the short, trimmed hairs, smiling a little at how they tickled her fingertips. She played with the short hairs tugging on them just enough to make Juliana raise her hips.

“Want something?” she teased, leaning down and kissing her mound, shivering at the way the hairs tickled her lips. She was quickly distracted by the glistening gloss around Juliana’s lower lips. She licked her lips, scooching lower so she could see better.

Juliana squirmed under Valentina’s heated gaze, unsure how she felt about the intensity with which Valentina gazed at her sex.  She bit her lip again, worried that maybe Valentina didn’t like what she saw. But as she stared at her, she saw Valentina’s tongue flick out again, licking her lips. She felt the muscles in her legs shake slightly as Valentina ran her fingers up and down the insides of her legs. She felt herself grow wetter under Valentina’s hot gaze, and she watched as Valentina’s eyes widen briefly and a smile tug at her lips.

Valentina let out a satisfied sigh when she noticed that Juliana was growing wetter under her gaze. She smiled and let her fingers continue to soothe little circles against the inside of her thighs. She danced her fingertips through the short hairs, until she could no longer resist and dipped her head to run her tongue up the short hairs.

Juliana jerked under her hands, whimpering in surprise. She had known what Valentina was going to do, but it had still taken her by surprise, and she jerked her legs, her muscles tightening. She reached down, her fingers settling against Valentina’s face. She pressed her fingers against Valentina’s cheek, suddenly unsure, the nerves re-appearing instantly.

“I-I…” She struggled to find the words, but nothing seemed right, and she wasn’t sure why she had stopped Valentina.

Valentina froze, looking up into Juliana’s nice, immediately seeing the shadows in her beautiful dark eyes. “What is it?” She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Juliana’s palm. “We can stop.”

“No. No. I just…I’m sorry, I was suddenly nervous. I mean…what if I…” Juliana wrinkled her nose and blew out a breath of air, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. She could feel the heat staining her cheeks, and she gripped the bedsheet with one hand, her other hand cupping Valentina’s cheek. “What if I taste bad?” She barely whispered the last word.

Val pulled herself up a little, crossing her arms over Juliana’s hips and resting her chin on them. “I love you. All of you, Jules. And you taste good,” she grinned and moved her arms, pressing soft kisses to her lower abdomen. “Trust me?”

Juliana nodded releasing her grip on the bedsheet and moving her palm up to the top of Val’s head just letting it rest there. “Yes. I do.”  

Val kissed her belly again and lowered her head, breathing deeply, inhaling the Juliana’s scent. It filled her nose and lay soft on her tongue, slightly musky, even earthy, like fresh soil in a new garden. She clicked her teeth together, then dragged her tongue along the bottoms of her front teeth. She scraped her tongue repeatedly, her chest heaving as she tried to etch the scent forever in her mind.  She grunted and pushed down, letting her knees go out from under her fully. She lay between Juliana’s legs, gratified when Juliana lifted one leg around her back, drawing her closer.

Valentina blew across the slightly damp curls and then leaned down, tracing the short hairs with her tongue. She flattened her tongue against Juliana, before she dipped her head down and filled her mouth with Juliana.

She simply held her briefly in her mouth then pulled back and slid her thumbs up the inside of her folds, pulling them apart gently so she could look at the glistening flesh in front of her. She blew lightly across Juliana’s inner folds, slightly enamored with the way that her flesh clenched and shivered. Her sex was a deep blushing pink, glistening with silky gloss. Her inner lips were like soft petals, and Valentina purred deep in her chest when she slid her tongue along the folds. She sucked them in between her lips, running her tongue along the furled edges.

Juliana tightened against Valentina’s mouth, groaning softly at the feel of the heat of her mouth against her wet sex. She felt the heat in her belly expand and fill her muscles as they strained for more. Her toes curled slightly, and she felt tingles rushing along her skin. She widened her legs further to give Valentina more room, despite the growing urge to simply trap Valentina’s face between her thighs. She tried to steady her trembling muscles, breathing deeply and exhaling in a harsh rush, but she couldn’t focus long enough to regain control of her body, as she felt Valentina’s tongue insistently push between her folds, tracing her moist flesh.

None of the few videos Juliana had watched prepared her for the feel of Valentina’s tongue against her. She hadn’t known what to expect really, hadn’t realized how sensitive she would be. She imagined it would feel nice, possibly like a wet massage, but the way Valentina slid her tongue up and down her sex made her pant, the teasing pressure just enough to heighten her breath, make her skin flush, and make her skin tingle, but not enough to give her more. The “more” being an unknown shadow that sat at the edge of her vision.

Valentina flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Juliana’s sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of Juliana’s clit. She gently traced the little nodule with her tongue, simply letting her get used to the weight of her tongue. She circled around her clit, then flicked her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell a little, she pressed her tongue firmly against it. She ground her tongue against Juliana’s clit, hoping it was the right thing to do.

The videos had been less than forthcoming on how to make a woman actually cum, and she knew most of not all the orgasms were fake, but they had still given her a few ideas. She gently blew across Juliana’s clit, smiling at the way the flesh twitched lightly.

Juliana groaned, her fingers digging into the back of Valentina’s neck, where she still cupped her head. She felt the heat coil harshly in her belly, making her muscles strain and tighten. She arched into Valentina’s mouth, and she could feel the air hit the dampness that had gathered at her lower back. She was flushed and sweating against the sheets, twisting her body searching for something more that sat on the edges of her senses. She whimpered in frustration when she felt Valentina’s tongue relax and let go of her clit, but she groaned when she felt the wet muscle trace her opening. Her swollen, inner muscles instinctively tried to grab the tip of Valentina’s tongue and pull her in, but Valentina resisted, pulling back and continuing to trace around her opening, gathering the wetness along her tongue only to smear it messily against her clit.

Valentina panted hard against Juliana’s swollen sex. Her head stung from where Juliana had dug her fingers in, and her face was wet from Juliana’s glistening sex. Her taste lay heavy on her tongue, and she scraped her teeth against her tongue, not wanting to miss anything. She wrapped her lips around Juliana’s clit, sucking lightly, her hands pushing down against Valentina while she jerked her hips. She was rewarded with Juliana garbling her name, and her thighs closing around her head.

Valentina reached up and pulled Juliana’s thighs open so she could breathe. She rolled her tongue, fitting the opening against Juliana’s clit, and let it slide in. She shivered at the feel, and she flexed her tongue around the pulsating nodule. She massaged it and bopped her head again, feeling it harden and swell.

Juliana closed her eyes tightly, seeing shapes and colored shadows flickering and fading. She could feel the swelling in her clit, and she was sure it would burst. She had never felt this before, certainly not the few times she had explored her own body, never quite daring to touch herself too much; mostly afraid her mother would burst in on her.

But this, this…this…thing…this wave that was creeping up on her, threatening to steal her breath and wipe her mind clean was just out of reach, sitting blurry and sharp on the edges of her nerves. She wanted to grasp it and pull it towards her, inside of her and feel it explode and shimmer or burn.  She whimpered and groaned, her hands clenching in the bedsheets, her legs jerking as she pushed back against Valentina’s tongue. And with one last insistent tug on her clit, Juliana felt the cold burn sweep up through her straining muscles, and her mouth fell open, and Valentina’s name tumbled past her lips, straining and brutal.

Her chest heaved and her sex clenched, her body jerking without her permission. She was the marionette, and Valentina pulled each string perfectly with every stroke of her tongue. Her chest burned, and she groaned pushing against Valentina’s face when she felt the brunette’s hot mouth close sharply around her clit and suck hard. She bucked up her hips, instinctively trying to dislodge Valentina from her over-sensitized clit, and yet her hands grabbed Valentina’s head and held her tight against her sex. She felt the burning in her toes, and this time it itched its way up her legs and buried itself in her belly. The sharp lancing heat in her belly made her want to scream but she didn’t, as the tendrils of heat seeped through her fatigued muscles, and she shook in Valentina’s arms, whimpering and begging.

“V-Val, I…please,” she whimpered, hips twisting in the beddings, one hand anchoring herself in the bedsheets, the other buried in Val’s hair. “I can’t,” she whimpered, her body straining against itself. “Don’t stop,” she begged in the next breath, as her second orgasm pulsed along her shredded nerves.

Valentina wanted to answer her, but her mouth was too occupied, and she couldn’t tear herself away from the straining clit against her tongue, Juliana’s hot sex too tempting to leave. Instead she raised her hand and rubbed soft circles on Juliana’s lower belly, while suckling the straining bundle of nerves, milking Juliana’s second orgasm from her, determined to carry her through it. She felt the hot moisture bathe her chin, and she groaned around Juliana’s clit, as Juliana pumped her hips against her mouth. She had resisted when Juliana pushed against her face, knowing Juliana wasn’t done yet. But once she shook and shuddered against her, and she felt her legs collapse, she pulled back from the swollen, red clit and smiled.

Valentina licked her lips, enjoying the sticky cum painting her lips. She blew on Juliana’s clit and smirked as Juliana jerked. She tenderly kissed the overused nodule, just barely resisting swirling her tongue around it again. She felt hands in her hair tugging at her, clearly commanding her to crawl up her body, and she was eager to comply.

“I-I…” Juliana blew a breath out, her muscles heavy and warm. Her limbs were splayed across the sheets, her chest heaving, sweat glistening between the valley of her breasts, on her belly, legs. She raised her arms, welcoming Valentina into her arms, sighing in relief at the weight of the other girl settling partially on top of her.

“That was…I just…thank you.” She muttered, heat staining her already flushed cheeks. She blushed harder when Valentina laughed, and she pushed her face into the warm crook of Valentina’s neck.

Valentina laughed, sliding one arm under Juliana’s neck, cupping her face with the other arm. “No, mi Cariño, thank you.” She waited for Juliana to pull her face from her neck and look at her. She tenderly brushed her fingers against her cheek. “You are so beautiful, so perfect. I love you.” She kissed Juliana, pulling back just enough to wink at her and say, “and you tasted amazing.”

Juliana squealed and blushed, lightly slapping Valentina’s arm, before burying her face in the crook of her neck again. She shivered and breathed in the smell of her warm skin. Valentina still vaguely smelled of her body wash, blue pomegranate and jasmine. But Juliana could also detect the warm sheen of perspiration, and she pressed her tongue against her neck, enjoying the way, Valentina jumped under her tongue. She sucked on the skin, her arm sliding up and around Valentina’s waist, tipping the older girl onto her back.

“I want to…” a yawn broke through her words before she could finish them, and she shivered lightly, her skin cooling in the air, the sun having moved on and no longer shining through the window.

Valentina chuckled and pulled Juliana down onto herself, her other arm straining as she reached down, fingers scraping the edge of a blanket. It took a little bit of huffing and maneuvering, but she was finally able to draw it up and settle it around them. “Shhhhh, mi Cariño. Sleep. I’ve got you.” She kissed Juliana’s forehead, smiling at the way the other girl’s face was already relaxing into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Let us know what you think!


End file.
